


Lying Happiness, Honest Sadness

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5655151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not even sure what this is... </p><p>AU. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm Fine

"I'm fine..."

"No, you aren't."

"I'm fine John..."

"You are not fine."

"Leave me alone... I'm fine, I'm happy. I'm fine."

"Don't lie... not to me."

John turns Katie to face him, reading the unspoken plea for help, curling her safely into his arms. 

"It's okay to need me."

"I do. I always need you."


	2. Help Me

Darcey cannot find the words to ask for help, she needs it, but she cannot say it. She isn't sure how, or when, she began to come un-stuck but it is happening and she is falling apart. 

Phantom moves into the room, reading Darcey instantly, her lips brushing Darcey's ear. 

"Say it..."

"Help me."

The words are almost whispered and Phantom smiles softly, turning Darcey to face her, wrapping her tightly, so tightly, in her arms. 

"I will always help you."

"Please..."

"Shhh."


	3. No, Really, I Am

"No, really, John... I'm fine."

Katie pushes him away, hard. 

"I don't need this right now. I'm fine."

For once, he doesn't fight her... just lets her go. She will come to him, eventually. She always does. It won't help her to push. 

"No..."

His voice is soft. 

"I'm fine... you... are not."


	4. Please, I Need You

"I need you... please... I need you."

"Shhh, come here."

Phantom moves them together, dragging Darcey closer, her touch light as she tucks hair out of Darcey's eyes, kissing her fiercely. 

"I'm here, I'm here now."

It seems almost dangerous and yet, Darcey wants her.


	5. Speak To You Later

"Katie..."

John leaves her for hours, then, goes to her again. 

"Kate..."

"John."

Finally, finally, the walls fall away and she breaks, hard and fast, her arms tight around him, clinging to him. 

"John... I'm so sorry."

"At least you came back to me."

"I did... I love you."


	6. Don't Leave Me

"Are you okay?"

Phantom moves into the room, hating that Darcey is once again wrapped so deep into herself that she is barely visible. 

"Don't leave me..."

"What? Darcey?"

"I just... don't leave me."

"I won't."

"They always say that..."

"I mean it. I'm not leaving you. I have to work... sometimes... but I am not leaving you. Not ever."


End file.
